Alto Sting
|bloodtype = AB Positive |nickname = none |type = Cool |brand = Venom Bite |song = none |tcolour = Steel Pink Steel Pink |user = Blazewind strike |occupation = Student Singer |cv = Yuuichi Nakamura |singer = Yuuichi Nakamura |title = Alto Sting |jpn = アルトスティング |romaji = Aruto sutingu |unit = none |image = }} 'Alto Sting '(アルトスティング) is a 1st-year High School student at Daybreak Academy. He is a primarily a Cool-Type Idol, using the Venom Bite brand. Bio Appearence A standard 168 cm tall looking high school boy, someone not too muscular but also not skinny. He's someone that wouldn't standout in normal society judging from just his body. However, his palish skin and very out-there style keep from looking like the rest. From most of his clothes having purple and pink lines in them, along with chains hanging off his pant belt hook, with overall outfit looking ripped and looking like they were just casual put on(even any of his school uniforms). To his blonde hair stylized to be a bit spikey, yet with purple and pink lines spread throughout it, to match his sharp pink eyes. To go with his look, he almost exclusively wears two silver rings on his right hand's fingers, along with a single pierced earring he wears on his left ear. Personality Alto is very much a street punk, from his rebellious nature to his tendency to just do what he wants. He is also extremely emotional most of the time, always letting people know how he feels, filter or not. Though despite his bad reputation as a street punk who can hardly stay in schools even. He has a thing for getting people, as the one thing he dislikes the most is someone frowning over having fun, most importantly to kids who he thinks should be having the times of their lives. During his own off time when ditching classes, he gained a passion for singing and the guitar using it as a tool to give small performances to people on the streets and give them a fun time. His smile is wide during it and passion even wider, a bit of infectious when others join in. While not the brightest tool in the box one that is very much his own and one sticking to his path. Background Alto was always a punk, even from the pressure from his two strict parents. He spent many years getting kicked out of different schools and receiving a scolding from both of his parents as a result. Through all the pressure though he did develop a musical talent when he found an old electric guitar in the trash, it is that was also very cool looking to him. The details of having purple and pink streaks that all lead to scorpion painted on it. Enamored at how anyone could throw away such beautiful piece art he took it and found some people to repair it. After receiving the repair instrument which he then called the "Musical Stinger", he decided to learn how to play it, where he learned he had potential as a musician and that he enjoyed playing it. He decided to theme his entire style over the guitar and do a small live performance in a park for the kids. During the performance Alto truly gained a passion for singing and performing, though deep down he knew that his parents wouldn't approve of his activities as a performance. He decided to run away from home and attend Daybreak Academy as a student after meeting someone who was at the park after his performance and gave him a flier for the school. He now attends the school as a cool idol, with a new look to show off his personality better. Idol Information Courses * Aurora Singing Course 4 - Period 3 * Flare Music Course 4 - Period 2 * Solar Dancing Course 4 - Period 4 Aura Alto Aura consisting of two scorpion tails sticking out from the ground forming an arc-like dome around him with one tail having purple liquid flowing out from it and the other tail pink liquid each dripping off and making ripples in the ground in their respective colors. Career TBA Trivia TBA Category:User:Blazewind strike Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Characters Category:Alto Sting